When authenticating an identity based on an ID card, both whether the ID card is genuine and whether a current user is a legal holder of the ID card are identified. Whether the ID card is genuine is determined using chip anti-counterfeiting technology based on whether the ID card is machine-read successfully by a card reader. The identity of the current user is checked and discriminated online in combination with an ID card system of the Ministry of Public Security, to further authenticate the identity. On the one hand, the online authentication method is performed only in a case where face database in the system of the Ministry of Public Security is permitted to be accessed, which limits application places. On the other hand, a fake ID card which has a genuine chip and a fake surface image cannot be automatically identified with the online authentication method. The fake ID card may be machine-read successfully, and the identity is authenticated to be genuine by online authentication. However, an image stored in the chip is not consistent with the surface image of the ID card. In this case, whether the chip image, the surface image of the ID card and a holder image of the ID card are consistent with one another is identified visually, to identify the fake ID card, which undoubtedly increases burden on a checker and even results in false detection or missed detection. In view of the problem, an intelligent authentication method is required, in which, offline authentication without relying on the face database of the Ministry of Public Security can be implemented, and whether the chip image, the surface image of the ID card and the holder image of the ID card are consistent with one another is identified simultaneously, to automatically provide an authentication result on whether the authentication is passed, thereby improving authentication efficiency.